Fated Rain
by rayleab
Summary: A thunderstorm creates passion between two arch rivals, Draco and Hermione. Yes. This is my first fanfic. Going to give this a shot. Please leave constructive criticism so that I can get better at this. : Thanks and enjoy!


**Fated Rain**

**Chapter 1: Stuck**

The sky seemed more dreary than usual, overshadowing any source of joy for Miss Hermione Granger as she sped home in her decrepit Toyota Tercel. The outside wind whipped her hair around as it flew in through the open car window. As if in sync with the wind, thoughts swirled around in Hermione's mind. Her day had not gone so well. She woke up late that morning, got fired from her job because of her frequent tardiness, and now just ended and excruciatingly difficult relationship with her now ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

"He can be such a git," she cried into the air.

She wondered if this was punishment for something she'd done in the past, but she couldn't come up with anything that could give reason for her horrible day, which was only getting worse. The heavens soon opened up above her letting out buckets of rain upon the long, secluded road she was driving on. The rain clouded her sight even with the windshield wipers working their best to bring out a clear view.

Hermione glanced at the gas level realizing that she had forgotten to fill the tank. The arrow drew closer and closer to the "E" and she still had 20 minutes to go before she could get home. Soon, as if the car just gave up hope, the motor sputtered to an eerie halt by the edge of the road.

"Of all the crap to happen, this had to be the icing on the cake," Hermione wailed.

Out of frustration and hopelessness, Hermione began to sob. Mascara matted tears ran down her flustered, red cheeks.

"What can I do now? I'm in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone…and who would ever drive down this road anyway?" cried Hermione between sobs. Luckily for her, she had a poncho in the trunk of her car if she decided to hitchhike. After pondering long and hard over the situation, she stepped out of the car to greet the pressing rain. By the time Hermione retrieved her poncho from the trunk, she was completely drenched from head to toe. Her once tamed, yet poufy hair now caressed her shoulders in massive, brown ringlets.

After what seemed like endless years of waiting, Hermione noticed the bright lights of an incoming car. Her heart began to do back flips inside her and a wave of relief washed over her, especially once the car rolled to a stop in front of her vehicle.

The rain still overflowed from the black clouds overhead. Hermione was so overjoyed by the sight of the hopefully helpful stranger driving the car that she did not take the time to assess the familiarity of the forest green sports car.

The driver slowly stepped out the front seat. He was dressed in a stunning green and silver hooded jacket.

"Please help me!" Hermione sputtered, "I've been here forever and I need to get home. I'll even pay you if you'd like. I swear I don't live too…far."Hermione paused. She caught a good glimpse of the stranger in the shadows of the rain. Instantly, she recognized who it was although she was to shocked to admit it.

"Malfoy?"Hermione gasped. "Draco M-Malfoy?"

A sly smirk spread across Draco's handsome face. "Yes… Hermione Granger, right? Wow. Don't you look a mess?"

Hermione could feel the red heat creep to her face. Of all the people that fate could have sent to her, it had to select her arch enemy. She just relished over the unfortunate irony. One part of her wanted to disregard his presence and wait for someone else while the logical side of her screamed to just accept his help.

"So are you going to stand there like an idiot forever because I have things to do," Draco sneered breaking her thoughts. Hermione glared at him.

"I was just in shock," she replied coolly, "I was just thinking about why you are driving down this road anyway…"

Draco then gestured to his luxury ride. "We'll talk in the car. Hop in," Draco stated while observing Hermione's appearance, "Oh and try not to ruin the seat with your Muggle attire. It really ruins the 'pure' atmosphere of my car."

Now Hermione REALLY wanted to pound him into the ground or cast a spell to send him into oblivion. Unfortunately, she had no other choice but to ride with him. Trying not to ruin his "perfect" seat, Hermione removed her poncho which did nothing for her clothes since they were still drenched.

"Here," Draco mumbled as he tossed her an old, brown towel, "Dry yourself off."

Hermione stared at the towel as if it were the Holy Grail. "Thank you, Malfoy."

**Chapter 2: Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You**

A whir of green sped down the open and seemingly endless road. The rain seemed to be parting a way for Draco and his car as he raced against the heavy weather. Hermione, now in the passenger side, gripped both sides of her seat for dear life. Draco glanced out at her from the side of his eye and inwardly chuckled. "My speed too much for you, Granger?"

"No," Hermione lied, "I am quite content, thank you."

"Good," Draco replied. Awkward silence grasped them once more.

Draco wanted so much to be actually nice to Hermione, but after all the years of constant bickering between them and the fact of his past dealings with the Dark Lord, he was unsure if kindness was the right route. However, he was giving her a ride home, which was generous so what could it harm by at least calling her by her first name?

Hermione felt a weird stirring in the pit of her stomach as she studied the features of her not expected rescuer. She admired the chiseled features of his face. The captivating yet mysterious look of his steel eyes. The way his light, blonde hair fell perfectly into place, barely touched by the outside shower. Hermione thought she must be mad to be gazing at him this way. She would take books over boys and day, especially with this one. What was so different between them now that made her yearn to-dare to say it- kiss him this way?

Draco could feel the pair of hazel eyes watching him, and he quickly turned to catch her in the act.

"What is it," He questioned, "Do I have something on my face?"

Hermione rambled through embarrassment, "No. Don't try to boost your ego either by thinking that I was gazing at you because I assure you that I would NEVER do such a thing!"

Hermione's cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red.

"I wasn't even thinking that … Hermione."

Hermione gasped. "What did you say?"

Draco turned his gaze back on the road ahead. "Nothing… Is this the next turn I take to your house?"

Hermione nodded still in shock.

"Good. Then we're here."

Hermione swore on her intelligence that she sensed a ton of sadness in his statement. Feeling bold, Hermione turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"You can come inside my home if you'd like," she mumbled, "It's the least I can do in return."

Draco was still paralyzed from the fact that her hand was on his. He quickly pulled away.

"No thanks, Granger," he replied, "I have somewhere I need to be-"Hermione cut him off.

"Stop it, Draco." Hermione shocked even herself that she had said his first name. "You know you want to come inside," she smiled, "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Draco was not used taking orders from anyone other than the Dark Lord and his father. However, he reasoned that it would be nice to relax since he really had no plans or places to go.

Hermione took his silence as a 'yes' to her invitation.

**Chapter 3: Butterflies**

Hermione lived in a quaint Muggle apartment in the deep suburbs of London. Draco strayed far behind Hermione as she led him up the many flights of stairs to her house. "You actually live here?" Draco asked in disgust.

"I take umbrage to that," Hermione spat, "Some of us cannot afford a freaking palace like you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco suddenly wished he had kept his mouth shut. Hermione unlocked the door and prayed her house looked decent, not remembering when she last took the time to clean it.

Draco stepped in, leaving his leather shoes on her welcome mat and assessed her home. "…It's very lovely Gra- Hermione. Its clean. Not what I expected."

"Thanks," Hermione replied closing the door behind him. Draco stared at her couch wondering if it would be alright to sit down.

"You can sit down, Draco. The couch won't bite," Hermione giggled.

"I know that," Draco snapped while removing his green jacket.

Hermione ran into her bedroom to change out of her wet clothes while Draco helped himself to a nice mug of hot chocolate. When she was through, Hermione came and sat down in a chair far from the reach of Draco. She watched him slowly sip and savor his hot chocolate. He suddenly looked up, catching her gaze once more.

They stared intently at each other for what seemed like forever. The intensity between them only heightened.

_I wonder if he plans on hexing me…_ Hermione thought. _Maybe he knew my car would die and planned the entire 'save Hermione hero thing' just to get to Harry. I must not let my guard down. I mean, he's still a death eater._

Yet, while Hermione gazed into his deep set, twinkling eyes, she realized that his past did not matter. What she did not know was that Draco was pondering about the same thing. Finally, Hermione blurted out, "I just don't get you, Draco!"

Draco looked at her puzzled. "What's not to get?"

Hermione thought more over it. "Y-you treat me like filth all my years at Hogwarts, called me names, made fun of me and my friends, especially Harry and Ron… and now you're all…nice. Why?"

The room turned silent. Hermione could feel the rapid flurry of her heart beating. All the feelings she'd kept bottled up inside her exploded and her exasperation shone on her face. Draco sat unmoved. He kept his cool and collected composure. The only change was the transition from calm to a fierce look in his eyes. Draco chuckled to himself.

He rose from the couch and walked towards Hermione. Hermione's back began to sink into her chair as he leaned in towards her. The scent of hot chocolate from his breath mixed with the sweet scent of his cologne made her knees buckle. A large grin spread across Draco's face. The overflowing charm was so great that it frightened Hermione.

"Do you honestly want to know why?" Draco whispered. They were so close now that their noses touched. Thoughts swam through Draco's head.


End file.
